No Regrets
by ANIMEGAL310
Summary: sesskags2 chappie oneshotCan sess provide kagome what inu could not whe she is taken as his prisoner? lemon
1. Punishment or Lust

ANfor those who read Dreams or Dreams come true this is the last chapter I wrote before deciding not to continue it. It was name trials due to the fact Hiei was to be tested how long he could control his youkai. Very first sess/kags fic. Be nice. I am warning you now this fic does have LEMON. So be warned….

Disclaimer: do not own.

--

She didn't know how it happened. The feeling…moving as one…sweet pain diffusing. It was like nothing she had ever experienced.

She should feel a little shame but she didn't. She could have resisted, but she didn't. She could have stopped the whole thing but she didn't. She wanted it to happen. She wanted the experience he had given her.

The morning sun rose over the forest, peeking tiny rays into the hut. But why did she do it? She had no feelings for him. He was her love's rival…his enemy, and yet she felt something last night. Something she had never felt with the hanyou she so and had loved.

She turned to face her lover. He slept peacefully, his golden eyes closed. She extended a hand and gently removed a piece of silver hair. Her delicate fingers skimmed the pair of red stripes on his cheek. He had never turned his back on her after last night. Cold and ruthless, she had often thought. But after last night…

She removed her hand and traced the crescent moon on his forehead. He was gentle, soothing. He whispered kind words to her trying to make it as painless as possible, something she thought he could never do. Oh Kami, she thought. It was a mere miracle that he didn't tear her to shreds.

She sighed, removing her hand and placing it on her swollen lips. The figure beside her stirred a little making a small growling sound of disappointment and a little arousal.

Opening his eyes half way; he starred into a set of creamy, chocolate eyes filled with... filled with what? He slowly sat up, allowing the blanket to fall to his half naked body. His eyes never left the girl. Somehow his brother's wench had placed a curse on him of some sort. He was sure of it. He would never have bedded her especially after what almost happened to Rin.

_Rin played happily with the toad like creature. "Master Sesshomaru," the creature cried._

_Sesshomaru rested on the truck of a nearby tree. He watched the little human girl skip around his servant, Jaken, and tying him with pretty pink and yellow flowers. He couldn't help the smile turn in the corner of his lips. "Rin, try the white ones."_

_Rin looked at her father figure and smile. "Rin likes!!" she cheered grabbing a handful of white flowers. She placed each one carefully as if they could break any moment on Jaken. "Rin is finished." Jaken sneezed. So many flowers. How could his lord allow this pathetic human girl do this to him. _

_Sesshomaru quickly sat up and surveyed his surroundings. There was a demonic aura and it didn't please him one bit. "Rin, time to go," he said standing up. The little girl stopped laughing and ran after her lord. Then Sesshomaru growled unsheathing his Tokijin. "Jaken, watch Rin."_

_He leapt through the forest. The scent of his blasted half demon brother was overwhelming the place. He stopped, slicing a creature._

_"You sonofabitch!" he heard a familiar voice._

_"He heh. Inuyasha," said another voice. "You are so predictable. You really think this reincarnation of your ex-love will be able to save you?" the baboon covered figure lashed out in a wave of tentacles sending the hanyou back into a nearby tree._

_"You…won't get away…with this…Naraku," Inuyasha said using his sword to get up. _

_Sesshomaru looked at the surrounding battlefield. The demon exterminator was slicing the tentacles and other minor demons with her giant boomerang trying to protect the fallen monk. The little kitsune was trying in vein to revive the unconscious figure as the raven-haired girl applied something._

_Inuyasha stood shakily, holding the fang with both hands. "Die, Naraku." He ran towards the demon and with one final blow he sliced the puppet in two. "Damn it," he cursed. "it was just a puppet."_

_"A powerful puppet," said the exterminator._

_"How's Miroku, Sango?" Inuyasha sheathed his sword as he walked over to the girl. "Hey, brat. The monk won't wake like that."_

_The small kitsune jumped and clung to the fire rat coat. "Oh Inuyasha," he cried. "He's dead!!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he shook the kitsune off._

_Sango knelt down beside Miroku holding his shirt. "Please," she whispered sadly. "Don't leave-HENTAI!!" she kicked the 'dead' monk and he rolled several times. "My dear Sango," he said weakly, "How could you hurt the injured?"_

_Thus another love squabble went on as Shippo tried to stop it. Inuyasha sighed crossing his arms and walked over to the future girl. "Kagome, are you okay." The girl looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Just a little tired." She sniffed her clothes, "and dirty. Nothing a hot bath can't cure."_

_Inuyasha knelt down to her and held her in a tight embrace. "Mind if I join you?" he smirked. Kagome laughed then looked towards the trees startled. "What's wrong?" Kagome didn't answer and stood up, holding her bow and arrows. Taking aim she fired._

_Clunk! A rustle was heard in the bushes and all fell silent. The trees started to sway back and forth as this erie sound started. It was high pitch, shrill like almost._

_Out came a huge demon. It was like an elephant almost with tar like skin. It's back was filled with porcupine spiked horns. Its face was manned and distraught making Kagome want to vomit. Its paws were clawed and sawed and hacked and so mangled it was a wonder it could still walk. Its eyes were carnivorous, as it was yellow and piercing to the soul. It was like looking at a nightmare._

_What was held in its mouth made Sesshomaru leapt out form the bush. "RIN!!" the little girl was filled with tears as she screamed and kicked violently, trying to break free. "Sesshomaru-sama!!"_

_Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. "What the hell is that thing."_

_Kagome aimed another arrow and fired. A stream of pink energy surrounded the arrow as it lodged itself within the creature. It reared its back in pain tossing the little girl to the side, blood trickling down her little forehead._

_Sesshomaru lunged at the beast, his demon blood rising. How dare he hurt Rin. How dare that wench cause Rin so much pain. When he exterminates this pest, the miko dies. _

_He showed no mercy. The creature died most unpleasantly as demon bugs came and feasted on the spilled blood, torn flesh and overflowing innards._

_He turned his anger towards the wench, anger clearly shown. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome as Sango also came aiding the hentai. "Kagome," he whispered. "When I give the signal r-"_

_"No, Inuyasha," she said stopping him. "I won't run." She stood by him and look over towards the fallen girl. "I have to help her."_

_"I don't think that's wise Lady Kagome," said Miroku. "It seems Sesshomaru didn't like how you aided the girl. She's injured."_

_Sesshomaru lunged at the group. Inuyasha held up his sword blocking the blow. Sango used her boomerang only to miss as the demon lord dodged. Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel but the poison was still in effect._

_"Kagome!!" Kagome eyes grew big as she fell backwards barely missing the poison of the demon. That was it. She got up and ran into the forest. _

_--_

_Sesshomaru was mad. Mad like a bull. Rin was hurt thanks to that blasted reincarnation of that hanyou. He attacked the demon. Slicing him into bits. Using his nails to dig deep with in the flesh grabbing the heart. He twisted his grip snapping the creature's heart, smashing it into putty._

_He turned his red gaze at the girl. How he hated her. He wanted to kill he. Slowly and painfully. Starting with her fingers. He would tie her down making sure her fingers were spread and carefully take a knife and slice a ring around each finger. Then her would go to her back. He would tear the clothes that covered her and use his nails to engrave that delicate skin of hers. Afterwards he would toss her into the worst dungeon where the rats would feast on her flesh. Finally, after her body has been gnawed, bodily scarred for life, he would do some mental abuse. Oh yes. He would torture her beyond compare then send her back to her love to have her heart finally crushed by the look he would give her after seeing her deformed body._

_He charged at the girl only to be blocked by Inuyasha. He jumped back as the slayer came at him. He growled annoyed that he could not reach the girl. She would die by my hands, he thought charging again. His heighten nose caught a whiff of the girl retreating into the forest._

_Jaken would retrieve Rin. Sesshomaru knew this since the imp valued his life too much. Sesshomaru dodge a wind scar and sped towards the direction the girl went girl._

_She wasn't very quick and the direction she chose was terrible. It was within his borders, high guarded and not even Naraku could get in. she was scared. He could smell it and that is exactly how she should feel._

_He had her pinned to a tree, his nails digging into her neck flesh. "When I'm finished with you wench, not even Onigumo (spelling?) would want you."_

_--_

_Rin played around Kagome plaiting her hair. Kagome was very uneasy. She had been with the group for a week now and it was taking its toll. The first day, he had broken her arm. The second day, he had Jaken take her to see some demon who tried to mate her. The third, he raked his nails against her back. Fourth and fifth, she did not eat or sleep because of the immense pain form the eel demons electrocuting her._

_"Kagome-sama, look at what Rin has made." Kagome looked up and held out her left hand since her other arm was broken. "It's pretty." Kagome was always on guard now. The little girl had in some way become like another child to her like Shippo._

_Sesshomaru sat there, watching the two females at play. He had made sure the woman would suffer for what she had did to Rin and what could have happened if he was not there. But after all he had done to Kagome she never swayed. She stayed near the girl like a protective mother watching her cubs._

_She just sat there in the white kimono Rin had asked him to get. Somehow she looked more mature…more desirable. Sesshomaru snorted. What does his brother find so interesting in human women? They are no more desirable than a dung beetle. He had no use for mating. The lord of the western lands did not need companionship. He did not need any female. He was fine the way he was. He was feared. And he wanted it to stay that way._

_Kagome sighed and starred blankly at the demon across the meadow. How he despised her just because she was human. But he wasn't as cold as everyone says he was. She could see it, just like she saw in the hanyou she cared deeply for. He always placed on a mask to fool the world. But deep down, really, **really** deep down he was lonely._

_"WAHHHH!!" Kagome shot up and surveyed her surroundings. Sesshomaru was already by her side ready to kill her if something had happened to Rin. The little girl rubbed her eyes and looked up at Kagome. "It's gone…"_

_"What's gone?" Rin held up her palm to reveal a dead baby rabbit. "Oh," Kagome said sweetly ignoring the cold glares from the youkai beside her. "It's okay." She bent down and sat cross-legged, patting her lap for the girl. "Don't cry, little one."_

_Rin cried into Kagome's clothes as she rocked back and forth rubbing her back. She whispered small words the lord could not hear that seemed to comfort the girl. She placed a cheek on the girl's head. Her arm began to hurt but she ignored it. No sense given the blockhead pleasure in seeing her pain. Seeing her weak. "I think its time for bed." Rin nodded. "Rin is not," she yawned, stretched, and blinked a couple of times, "not sleeping."_

_"Tell Jaken to take you to bed," Sesshomaru said. The girl nodded and went for her 'prey'. "Woman, do not baby her," he said coldly not looking at the girl._

_Kagome got up and started to walk towards a small hut. "Answer when spoken to wench." Kagome paused. "I am no wench. I have a life. I-"_

_Sesshomaru grabbed her injured arm and jerked her into the hut. He pinned her to the wall blocking her way out. "What is it with you?" she snapped. He narrowed his eyes and stared deep daggers into the girl. She wasn't phased one bit but did the same to him._

_Why did she make him want to ring her little neck but cannot? Why did she make him feel like taking her? Why did this wench have to be so…kind to Rin? All he wanted was for her to mess up and then he would have no problem in killing her. But when she plays with Rin it's as if, as if…he couldn't find the word but she made an impression on him. No matter how much pain he'd placed on her this past week she did not cry, she did not scream. She just held it in._

_Kagome couldn't see it but he was battling with himself and losing. She just wanted to leave but something kept her here but what? She had no feelings for this mad man. She hated him. She was frightened of him for sure. But what kept her here? Rin. That's who kept her here. _

_Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of defiance. They held him in a trance like state. Something about those eyes…They were driving him mad. He couldn't stand looking into them but what made him look now?_

**LEMON ALERT!!!**

_He watched as she moved her mouth, gliding her tongue around pink folds called lips to relieve their dryness. He watched as she formed his name with that tongue of hers that seem to entrance him like some sort of dance. Wonder what they would taste like, he thought unintentionally. Damn this girl._

_"Sesshomaru?" This was totally freaking her out. Why was he staring at her like that? She sighed. She had had enough for one day. Her arm was hurting although he had healed it with Tenseiga. "Look, I-"_

_Sesshomaru's lips came down upon hers like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't any normal kiss…oh no, far from it. What had possessed him to do such a thing?_

_"Hmm?" what was this? Had Sesshomaru finally gone mad? Was this a form of punishment? Kagome closed her eyes and tentatively raised her hands to his chest. It was firm, and well formed underneath his clothes. Her hands started to turn pink as it moved up to his missing arm. Slowly but surely his lost limb came back and wrapped around her waist pulling her closer._

_He kissed her as if it was the most natural thing to do. Curse this…this what? Oh Kami, he thought. She was enjoying this. He could smell it and…what was he doing?!!!!!!_

_He pulled away breathing deeply. This woman had done this to him. Caused the most feared demon to be seduced. She stood there breathing heavily. Was this suppose to happen? They stared at each other for several moments but this time it was Kagome who moved._

_Her lips touched his as her hands moved like water in a river around his armor. Was she also being possessed? It fell with a clunk unto the ground._

_The fire in the side of the hut only increased intimacy going on within the hut, along with the ever-darkening sky._

_She wasn't afraid. She wasn't delusional in what just happened between them a few moments ago. His top was bare now. His shoulders were broad. The muscles of his upper arms curved and cupped into them smoothly. The muscles on his chest could have been the handiwork of a sculptor's finger. He was lean, but every rippling cord was clearly shown. His chest tampered down to a hard flat stomach and an even trimmer abdomen._

_Sesshomaru was intoxicated with her scent. It was poison…pure poison engulfing his sense of control and decency. He kissed her again. The curve of her body fitting him perfectly. Her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer. The intense warmth of him filling her._

_He needed to stop and soon. His control he had work so hard to contain was starting to slip very slowly. He moved his lips to cover hers using his tongue to coax then apart. She opened her lips and his tongue entered the forbidden realm of her sweet cavern. Oh Kami, how sweet it was to him like honey. Deeper his tongue went tasting, feeling, exploring._

_Curse this girl, he thought angrily._ _A gentle brush of lips… an exchange of breath. Angel soft but electric. Her arms tightened around him. He felt the press of her breasts against him and he nearly lost it. He had to stop now but couldn't. _

_Control was slipping like water through his fingers. Like sand in a time glass. As if someone tugged at a string Kagome jolted further against him, pressing in need._

_He got lost, irretrievably lost, in her taste and her scent and softness. What powers she had on him. How could such an innocent child have this effect on him? A cold-blooded inu youkai for an entire lifetime and in a mere week change him somehow._

_She was giving him permission to do as he wished. She needed to stop this. She must stop this. Holding her in his arms he moved over to the futon and knelt down placing her there._

_His breathing was choppy and shaky. Control hung by a single thread. "Stop this… I can't now." He kissed her neck and she shuddered at the sensation. "This… is…wrong." He knew it was. No matter how strong the urge was he wasn't going to give in to his demonic nature in mating. Many females had tried to but failed so why was this one different. Was it the way she smiled at Rin, how she played with Rin…or was it how she filled the motherly feeling that he did not possess?_

_"It's not… wrong." She closed her eyes as Sesshomaru kissed the v-line made by her kimono. This is what she desired but she felt no shame in admitting it. She felt lost in the heated and ever increasing passion. "I don't mind." Damn woman._

_All the objections he had lined up in his mind were shot down like targets in a gallery as he slipped the palm of his hand onto her back. He gentle caressed her back as his free hand began to untie the rope around her waist._

_His body was on flame. He should be able to handle this type of heat being a demon lord. For the first time in his life the fire burning inside him was unbearable. The intense heat radiating from Kagome's body was igniting the flammable gases that have been confined within him and should stay confined. He was an explosion waiting to happen. _

_She raised her legs, cradling him between her. The kisses were like a bad dream. No matter how hard she or he tried they could never forget it. The caresses were like fever making her burn inside, turning her inside out. Consuming her, until she wanted nothing else. The warmth of him was like a forest fire running wild within her._

_The thin thread of his control started to stretch. _

_" …stop this…" He moved his kisses lower. "Please…s-stop… this…" what was wrong with him? Was he, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, begging and to a mere human? His hand moved over her chest and downwards still. "Don't…make me…do this… to you." Make him. Now that's something. It had to be a spell she placed on him if nothing else. He had no feelings for this woman beneath him and yet this was happening. _

_The string was tight and now seemed to be on end. The darkness formed a romantic blanket over both. Making the intimacy even greater and more desirable. Damn it, he thought. The woman had him. Was this part of a plot this wench and his half-breed brother formed? _

_"I…don't want…it to stop…" Kagome said breathing uneven. Something inside her…something she couldn't quite explain…was longing to be filled. It was like a whole never quite filled with just hugs and kisses or 'I love you's. It was something every man was put on earth to do. What God intended for man to do after casting Adam and Eve out of the garden…reproduce and multiply?_

_Sesshomaru was going mad. Being torn in two by reasoning and lust. His body was aching in places he never knew existed for this kind of pleasure. Every muscle in his body was aching…aching. How could she do this to him! He's losing every sense of control he had worked to obtain throughout the years in this single moment of lustfulness._

_He moved his hands from her back and caressed her thighs that rested on his waist. She whispered his name against his neck as he did hers_.(is it just me or is it getting hot in here?) _The way he said it…so full of emotion that she could have sworn that the man/demon here with here wasn't Sesshomaru. She looked down at him in the darkness. His eyes pleading for you to make him stop and yet at the same time not to._

_"Make...me…stop…" he hands moved lower and ran up underneath the kimono feeling the heated flesh. The rope around her waist was undone and slowly slipping as with his control. He groaned softly as if he was in unimaginable pain. The road to hell was paved in silk. "Oh, Kami…make…me …stop…" His voice was husky and not above a whisper. He was starting to get desperate if he had to say that and right now he really needed to stop._

_"...No…don't…stop…" She needed him now and not in a good way. Her body ignored the pain of her arm. The bruises, the cuts, the broken bone were nothing compared to the pain she felt that needed to be released at this very moment. "Free me…Sesshomaru." Oh lord, she did not just say that to him._

_The string tweaked._

_He raised the gown to her chest breathing heavily. His golden orbs piercing the darkness. He lowered his head and lazily glided his tongue over her stomach and around her bellybutton. Dang all this crap to hell, he thought slowly giving in._

_She closed her eyes savoring the increasing intimacy. Her legs tightened around him as she heard him whisper her name. She felt him against her skin. Wanting…the arousal and increasing youkai hung in the air like a plague. She had the power to stop this and yet she won't. She wanted this. Wanted him deep inside her to fill that void that seem to be missing._

_Curse the fates that have brought the girl here, Sesshomaru thought. What did he ever do wrong to deserve such a cruel punishment? This was a forbidden dance between an angel of God and one of Hades' servants. Banished from their rightful places they fled to earth to be together. She stripped of her heavenly positions and he stripped of the throne to rule over Hell. They gave up everything…even the life of a thousands years just to be together for a mere ten human years._

_He was trudging on thin ice and oh, oh how he craved to stop. To put an end to all this. But he also wanted to feel. To feel the experience shared between a man and woman, male and female. God…how he hated her…how he cared for her and Rin._

_The string slowly started to snap._

_" …you're so beautiful…so beautiful…" he chanted over and over against her bellybutton, his hands moving like quicksilver acros, her body. He was even complimenting her? This had to be a spell…an extremely powerful spell. Was this how human males' felt or said before engaging in sexual activities? He wasn't a human; he was a demon and held no such emotions. But this moment was driving him mad. Was he saying these things to make this experience less painful for her…experience? He really was losing it._

_She was itching for release and tightened her grip around him, gently digging her nails into his broad shoulder. Madness…complete and utter madness was happening here._

_He groaned into her skin and pressed himself even closer, if possible, to the girl's body. She cupped Sesshomaru's face in her hands and pulled it close to her face away from her belly region. She planted small but powerful, sensual kisses on his face. Across his forehead…his nose…his cheeks…the corners of his lips… Nothing escaped her electric kisses. Perspiring like there was no tomorrow, Sesshomaru leaned into her neck placing his fangs into her flesh. He knew the laws of mating and marking. Someone…make him stop, he thought. _

_Damn it, he thought angrily. Where was that damn nimp when needed most?_

_The string of control was almost gone now. All that was needed was a small but powerful push to finally break and Sesshomaru was using every last strength he had left to hold his blasted fangs from marking Kagome._

_Kagome was too lost to think straight. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Her body was aching and itching like crazy. She wrapped her hands tighter around him, arching closer to close the smallest space between them. She felt it. His arousal…his need. The power was overwhelming that emitted from him. Was this what he felt? If so then only one thing she could do. She slid the kimono off her legs exposing the bare flesh against his bare back and deepening the fang nick in her neck by moving her head into his silver hair, the scent of her acknowledgement unmistakably and overwhelmingly known._

_The string snapped…_


	2. Yours Forever

Saddness: Thus another chappie. Thanks for the reviews!

He removed his teeth from her and looked deep into her eyes "Are you sure you want this?" He was complete youkai yet in the corner of his mind reasoning still resided and he refused to take this girl as his own by force. He would be gentle for the most part although his demon wanted hard, quick strokes into her body. Make all know and feel who she belong to. Let her cries for him radiate throughout all of feudal Japan. Make her wither beneath him in plain ecstasy.

She stared back still in complete shock that he had a thread of compassion still within him. She had driven him to the breaking point and any other male would have already fallen to her needs and yet he has not. "Yes…" it was barely above a whisper but it was all he needed to hear.

She was caught off guard as he swiftly picked her up and headed out of the hut. This in response caused her to wrap her arms and legs around him securely and tightened as he made his way through the forest. With his newly left hand he gripped her underneath her buttocks as he strutted in to the forest.

His chest was broad against her and from the firelight well tan from earlier. His scent filled her nose and she felt like she was floating in water. Just drifting to an unknown destination only to where it desired her to go. She traced the outline of his spine on his neck and received a slight spike in his youkai. Raising her own miko energy she comforted it only making his youkai mind go even more insane.

He looked down upon her through his dark eyelashes and met a pool of chocolate brown eyes looking back at his. With his right hand he skimmed her face to the out lines of her hidden features. The moon gently peeking out every now and then through the canopy. Her creamy sight made him hard and full of want. She felt it and rose herself up to his face almost looking down at him, her hair cascading around them as they came closer to their destination. "Can you feel it?" she whispered against his flesh staring into his red pools. "The heat…" she twirled a long piece of his stunning silver locks into her right index finger as the other hung loosely over his shoulder.

"Heat…" he said huskily more leaning towards a question then fallen as a statement as his usual self did. Mmmmm…the heat…yes he felt it now. Burning deep within him and to regions he had let grown immune to such useless emotions.

They came into the clearing. It was a beautiful garden of various vegetation many she had never seen. There was a shimmering lake at the end of it reflecting the glowing moon on it. A large tree was situated next to it.

In the back was a small hut. A little larger than the one she and he had previously been. He pushed through it still looking deep into her eyes. It was like a modern day room. A nice bed was on the far corner down the hall as candles lit the room giving it a romantic sense.

He released her allowing her feet to touch the ground that somehow turn warm. She hummed a small tune as she trailed a finger over his chest.

(song from lord of the rings)

_ i "Home is behind_

_The world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow_

_Till the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all right._

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade._

_All shall fade_

_All…shall…fade…" /i _

"Why are you playing games with me, bitch," he growled. She didn't take it as an insult as she usually did. That word meant differently here. It meant comrade, or high ranking in the Inu youkai world. Sometimes it could even mean a potential mate. He had to respect her now in how she had driven him almost over the edge. He would not mark her…not until he was sure she wanted him…and by her scent she did.

"I'm not interested in singing songs or playing games, Sesshomaru," she said, her fingers curling around his upper arms.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, her hands flat against his chest. His skin was hot to the touch and cold also, like electrically charged marble, and a slight alarm mixed within his slowly burning desire. "Then what do you want," he couldn't help but ask.

"To hold you. To feel you in my arms, to feel that tonight, at least tonight, I'm not sitting alone worrying about how I am going to defeat Naraku and…" Her words trailed off, but he understood what she meant. "And shards to collect."

"Maybe so," he conceded his voice a gruff whisper of sound.

When he leaned forward and she knew he was going to kiss her, she wondered for one fleeting moment if this was what she had come here for all along. Not to stay with Rin, as she had told herself over and repeatedly. Not to do the right thing. But to feel his hands on hers. To taste the pleasure of his lips against her mouth.

A slight flush scorched her cheeks, but that didn't help as her hands encircled around his chest, her palms relishing the feel of him. He was virile, and she felt alive, no longer watching life pass her by on the sidelines as the jewel hunt continued.

Awareness shimmered through his veins with an intensity and boldness that made his heart melt like butter on a frying pain. Despite everything he wanted her to touch him again. Perhaps it was the moon, or perhaps the fact he wanted to hurt his half brother so bad he won't recuperate afterwards. Maybe because of Rin and how she clung to this child…no woman, but Kagome stepped out of herself as if she could make the whole world disappear for the both of them.

Their gazes never broke, and when he drew her near, his heart pounded wildly. He felt consumed by her. Hot and unmistakably sensual.

Then he kissed her, hungrily, desperately, his hands sweeping down her spine to her hips, until he pressed her against the hard ridge of his erection.

"I want you," he whispered against her ear. "I want you in a way I have never wanted anything before."

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru, and he kissed her again, his lips brushing back and forth, his deep groan like a gust of wind against her senses. She felt his tongue slide along her lips, his teeth nipping as his head went lower. Gently he pressed her back against the nearest wall, and she circled his shoulders with her arms as he pulled her up against him. She might not have weighed anything at all. She felt insulated from the world, as if its rotation had ceased.

He swept her up and carried her through the hut to his bedroom, untouched by him, but he didn't' take her to his bed. He set her down, his mouth covering hers as his hands framed her face.

He kissed her with a slow, heated passion, his palms barely grazing over her, trailing down, his lips skimming to the pulse that throbbed in her neck. She gasped slightly when he parted the opening of her robe, his hands cupping her breasts, and nothing separated them except the thin flannel of her nightgown.

Desire filled him like lightning, electric in a black sky, not civilized, not cautious. Her head fell back as his thumb swept over her nipple, bringing it to a taut peak, then circling before his hand moved to the long line of buttons that ran down her gown. The kimono he had given her had a few additions to Rin's request of hearing the strange things Kagome had worn. One by one the buttons gave way, though he went only far enough to revel her breasts, his claw-like fingers undid the tiny fastenings with an expertise that questioned her motives…well, only a smidgen.

For one long second he stood back and looked at her, taking her in. "I knew you'd be beautiful," he growled slightly. She wasn't that weak, pitiful girl his brother had become fond of during the past years. The baby fat had all but melted away into muscles and angelic grace. Her breasts were pulp and full ridged with excitement. Something he was too gladly proud to offer.

An empowering boldness rose through her, and when he caught her hands, pulling them away until her arms were stretched out like wings, he bent his head to taste the succulent morsel she had to offer, she forgot. Propriety. Decency. She only wanted to be held by this demon…no man, give in to hunger and longing, desperation and a careening flight of ecstasy.

He captured one nipple. Then pull the other gently deep into his mouth. Framing the fullness of her breasts, his expression clearly admiring. She felt an annexing power simmer through her. She could tell that indeed he thought she was beautiful.

The knowledge was exhilarating. And when he kissed her again, his mouth came down upon hers, his tongue seeking entrance, she opened to him, then shuddered with intensity. Sensation she had never experienced before filled her seemed to crack her open until she wanted to cry out for the touch, to weep in pleasure that she had sought with Inuyasha but never found. And it was that quest that betrayed her that night she had stumbled upon him at the river.

He sat by himself as the sun began to seep. "Inuyasha?" she asked meekly wondering what was bothering her beloved so.

"Kagome…I am grateful that you love me," he turned to face her his ears flattened to his head, "but I don't think I would be able to provide you with what you want in a relationship." And he was right it had been almost three years and nothing changed. They kissed here and there but nothing compared to this moment. All of that was nothing but a memory now. A mere dust in the breeze. A grain of sand in time.

With his arm holding her securely, he palmed first one breast, gentle was his brush like a summer breeze on a heated breeze, pushing it high, then the other. He growled into her neck, his mouth tantalizing her throat, then sliding low once again to close over the first one nipple, sucking, teasing, then the other, again pulling it deep into his mouth, running his fangs gently over them, making her body tingle and yearn.

She sighed, then gasped as his hand drifted low, over her ribs. "Your flesh…it tastes…so good…so good," he whispered against her nipple, struggling to get the words out. His hand continued to go lower and her breath held. He worked the remainder of the buttons; then the tips of his claws gently grazed a path down the center of her torso.

Only to stop at her waist.

He froze. Suddenly, her mind clearing long enough to remember, she pressed her eyes closed and cringed.

"Mmmm," he murmured against her skin. "What is this contraption you are wearing?"

The side of her lip twitched as she opened her eyes. "They're female undergarments for…personal reasons," she murmured.

"I don't see why you need them if they coming off soon." she could feel his smirk and she blushed crimson and tried to push away. But Sesshomaru only chuckled, ran a clawed finger underneath the heavy elastic, quite fascinated by it really, tugged, then let it snap.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Ouch!"

"Hmmm," he began allured by it once again. "I think I like the sound of it."

She scrunched up her face and said without mush conviction, "You are so bad." He was enjoying this. He was actually enjoying this!

"I want a closer look," he growled amused. "Do they have color or are they plain? I am quite interested in seeing this future contraption." He tried to peek down her gapping nightgown.

Kagome gasped, and she slapped at his broad chest, humoring him to no end. "Chotto matte kudasai (_wait a minute),_" she pleaded; yet her eyes twinkled with the excitement.

"Come on," he cajoled growling, his red/golden eyes wicked. "Who knew kissing you would prove to be quite an investment, ne?" He started to gather the nightgown, reaching down to find the hem, the material sliding up and up. "Just a peek," he stated, running his claw gently underneath the waistband once more.

But when she prepared herself for the next snap, it never came. Instead, she inhaled sharply when he wrapped his powerful arms around her, his hands sliding low beneath the cotton to cup her bottom, and he pulled her to him.

They stood face-to-face, neither moving-not that she could have moved for the thundering sensation that seared through her paralyzed limbs. Then without warning her, like slow molasses, their bodies coming together, hers higher and higher, until her face was level with his. They stayed that way for an eternity, only a hairsbreadth between their lips. But he didn't kiss her. He lowered her, slowly, maddeningly, the most intimate parts of her body gliding gown over his erection.

Had it not been for the thin cotton and thick denim of his pants separating them, the motion would have caused him to slide deep inside her. And just when her feet nearly hit the ground, he pulled her back up again, gliding, making her want to tear away the material that stood between them so she could feel the silky hardness of him slip inside of her yearning body.

He felt primal and ravenous. She did this to him. Part of him understood that she was only trying to get what was not provided for her and another part did not care. He wanted to mate. He wanted the physical act, consequences be damned.

A rumble of exhilarated laughter tried to bubble up through Kagome.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

She looked into his eyes, feeling bold and free. "I'd have to say that this is a tad better that chocolate." He had seen this 'chocolate' that she had spoke of in which she had given Rin a sample. Evil stuff.

His eyes shone with a predator's glint; then he lowered her to the floor and stepped away. "Just a tad?" He rose an eyebrow.

She smiled casually. "Maybe more than just a tad."

"Damn right, bitch, more than a tad," he preened, then slowly backed her up until her knees hit the mattress of his bed.

She sat back with a start, but he kept advancing, forcing her to lie back. He loomed over her, her hair spilled out on the deep green and crisp white sheets. For half a murky second, she wondered what kept him up on the bed if he had ever sat or rested in it. But then he lowered himself, covering her with his body and kissing her hungrily.

Her hands came up, searching, but he pulled back, as always, elusive. Once her hands were at her sides, he kissed her again. First on her brow, then or her nose. Chin, collarbone. Lower and lower, her nightgown parting. His lips seemingly cold now gentle to the touch followed by his hands, until his fingers slipped beneath her cotton panties, and he found the curls between her legs. Despite her longing, she jerked, her hands flying to stop him. Maybe this wasn't how to approach her problem?

"Shh, oaijouku (_its all right_)," he gentled her. "I'm just going to touch you." But she still couldn't.

"Sesshomaru…I do want you to touch me," she confessed just above a whisper. "But not like that. I want you to…" The words trailed off. The heat was back again and it was boiling.

He just nodded and dipped his head, his lips grazing her mouth, once again before he once again parted her robe. The nightgown fell away, and he brought the surprisingly graceful power of his thigh over her, pulling her closer to the heat of him. He found her breast, one finger gently circling in that way that made her forget, long-held need to be sensible and that damn Inuyasha.

Within seconds, he returned her to that fevered pitch, his mouth capturing hers, distracting her as his hand trailed low. She felt on fire from the lean, sculpted heat of him, and she hardly noticed when he tugged off her panties. Her arms were tangled above her head in thick folds of funnel and terry cloth but he didn't free her. Her touched her intimately then, careful of his claws.

"Your wet," he murmured, his voice filled with awe and appreciation. "So deliciously…wet."

She rolled her eyes. "You really…don't… have to point that out," she managed, though only barely, and when he slid one lean, slightly callused finger inside of her after removing his claws to not injure her she gasped, her body shimmering with sensation. Her body rocked.

"Shh," he whispered, boldly stroking, pulling out until the tip of his finger touched her most sensitive spot, then sliding deeper, making her body begin to move of its own volition. "Lift your knees," he instructed, his voice low and passionate. "Open your eyes and look at what I am doing to do to you." Slowly, dragging her breath, she did as he said, lifting her knees until her feet were planted on the mattress. He studied her for one last, long second; then nudged her knees further apart. "Yes…just like that."

Hmmm, he smelt it, her want and her wetness. He wanted to taste it…feast on it. Devourer her completely but first…she had to adjust to his size. To his knowledge she was still unmated thus will not occupy his length. He smirked inwardly…he'll have to fix that.

A shiver of heat ran through her as his hand slid down the side of her thigh, covering her with his intoxicating scent, to the core of her, his palm cupping, before he parted her and slipped his finger deep once again, stretching her virginal canal.

Composure and common sense were lost, and all she wanted more of what he was giving. When she thought she couldn't feel any better, he kissed her. The thrust of his tongue was carnal, propelling her higher as he slipped a second finger inside her, stretching her even further. She squirmed and wanted, seeking something that she knew of but had never experienced.

Their kiss turned hard and rough, hot and wet. His fangs grazing over her lips and he licked the trickle of blood. She couldn't get close enough to his heat. She wanted all of him, his hardness inside of her, his strength surrounding her. She wanted to feel his solid strength on top of her, her arms free to explore his body.

He broke the kiss and she cried out.

"You like that…didn't you?" he breathed huskily.

"Yes," it was barely audible.

"You want more of this?" He lowered his head to her naked breasts and his maddening tongue laved her nipples attending each one. He whispered words of awe against her flesh before he levered back. "I can't hear you bitch," he ground out.

"Yes!" And she did. She wanted to reach and fly.

"I want you to feel…ecstasy."

"I do," she whined. God…he was torturing her.

"Then trust me." He was going to make her want him as she did him. He allowed his youkai to spike as he left her. He leaned onto the floor between her upraised knees, his warm palms skimming along the inside of her thighs. The touch was electric, and her hands grasped the comforter. She had to force herself to release some of her miko energy to combat his.

His lips scorched a path along the tender skin, closer and closer, until his thumb gently parted her. "Sess….s-shom….m-maruuuuu."

"I want you to scream." Shock riddled through her, though there wasn't much she could do about it with his head between her thighs. "I want you to scream my name…let all know who you will soon belong to." Then seconds later, she felt a whisper of cool breath against her moist center, then a fire at the first touch of his tongue gliding along her.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped silently her hands fought against the tangle of flunnel and terry cloth until they came free. She clutched his head, her fingers raking through his silver hair down unto his skull.

"Shhh," he hushed her again, his broad hand splayed on her abdomen. "Don't think…just feel." And when his lips closed the tender nub, sucking gently, she could do little more than that. Feel. Fly. Cry out for the insanity that built and grew, threatening to consume her like a white-hot fire. Sensation coiled through her, and he lifted her hips to take her more fully.

Blood thundered behind his eyelids as Sesshomaru's tongue snaked out, testing the territory around the fragile skin. He needed to be inside her. His youkai was driving him insane but he would not cause this onna anymore pain than she needed. She had to be so far gone that when he thrust, she would not feel the pain fate would most still likely bestow upon her virgin body.

Kagome moaned, and rocked upon the bed beneath the command of Sesshomaru's caress.

His mouth and his tongue, and the sweep of his hands across her body were driving her mad. It was an endless driving throb that demanded release. His hand slid back into the curls of the juncture of her thighs, this time increasing the pressure point using the tip of a fang. He could actually feel the tremors of a climax beginning beneath his fingertips; sweat broke out across his body as his own desire suddenly demanded completion.

He stripped of his remaining clothing tossing it carelessly to the side along with the along with the miko's own he removed in one swift movement. Then he returned to her majestic form.

It came without warning. A blinding, mind shattering burst of joy that rocked her senseless. As wave after wave of pleasure ebbed and flowed through her body. She didn't even know her clothes were gone until the emotions subsided making her vision once again clear as the figure devoured up the prize that exploded from her to reward him.

She tasted sweet and oh so horny. A taste he had never experienced…somethin ghe never wants to forget. He liked his lips inn satifaction and looked at her moving slowly over her body.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the man before her, towering over like a giant. "Oh Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru, I-" she stopped mid sentence as she tilted her head to the side. His length surged out before her, jutting toward her with a sexual demand that could not be missed.

He looked deep into her eyes as if asking one last time if this is what she really wanted. If _he_ was really the one she wanted. He figured hesitation, even rejection; instead she nearly sent him toppling over her body and crushing her when she grabbed his length, encircling him with her delicate fingers. She moved them up and down like silk between her fingers in an exploratory manner as she marveled at the shift of skin against muscle.

"Oh…k-kaamiiiii…" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and closed his eyes against the need to thrust himself into the nest she made with her hands and going into her tight, wet shaft. "Whatever… you're doing…woman…don't stop." His claws were at her side and he curled them into the bed sheets as not to harm her ivory flesh.

Kagome's pulse pounded. The feel of him within her hands was frightening, and yet intriguing. So big. So strong. Her lips went slack at the thought of taking all of this power inside of her. But would he fit? She unconsciously bit her lower lip.

He had pleased her so far now it was her turn. Gripping his shaft with her one hand she used a nail to trail the muscles running from the root to the tip then back again. Using her free hand she ran it up his chest teasing his nipples as he did she. She leaned forward and captured it into her mouth teasing and suckling it.

He growled out loud at the sensation sending tremors through both their bodies. He wanted to howl out at the sheer pleasure Kagome was giving him. Her hands gathered down at his shaft as she continued to suckle on his nipple. Together they moved…up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

He was panting and sweat poured from his body dripping from the tip of his nose. His silver hair cascaded around them covering their faces. He couldn't help himself and moved into her hands along with her.

It felt so _good_. His demand grew and he moved faster as Kagome went to the neglected nipple, eyes closed at the fact she was doing this to him. To him…the lord of the western lands. The most powerful demon known and feared throughout this era.

He couldn't take it anymore and with one swift motion he broke from her grip and drove himself into her throbbing core that called out to him. He howled out as she bit into his flesh around his tender nipple in protest in what he just did. She wanted it rough? She'll get it.

He was tender before and still was as he thrusted inside her wet sex, breaking the boundary that separated her now making her full. She was tight…so tight around him like a baby's glove on a toddler that he shivered. "Sooo…t-tight…." he lost all thought as he moved in her, saying small muffled words that could only go for as her name.

Kagome leaned back, his hair still shadowing them. The size…oh god. If it wasn't for her training she would have shattered right now from the pain. But it soon subsided and she moaned with renewed delight as her own body adjusted to his presence, stretching to accommodate him. Hard to the point of true pain, Sesshomaru felt a sweet relief as his slow but steady strokes inside of her increased with every thrust, knowing it would be soon over. And then the feeling came, so strong it could not be denied, and he was too far gone to wait any longer.

"Fa…st…er…" breath Kagome between breaths. She pulled her hands up to his shoulders gripping them. "Fast…er." She demanded in which he was too happy to oblige. Her body moved beneath his.

She squeezed her eyes shut at the pleasurable pain ripping through her body. "Ka…go…me…" She opened her eyes to slits staring into half closed glowing red ones starring back but what was that she saw? Lust…tenderness…and love… "Ka…go…me…" It was him. He was calling her name and her heart soared for him. This is what she wanted. This is what she had been searching for.

"Mhnmn….Sesss-" he kissed her tenderly their tongues battling it out in strength. His hands slid beneath her hips; unable to stop his need to be complete, lifting her that much closer. But it was instinct that made Kagome lock him within a hold of her own.

Sesshomaru choked on a breath and nipped her bottom lip in response as her long legs coiled around his waist. It was a move he hadn't expected her to make. Her eyes closed and her back arched to beat of a drum only she could hear.

Long…powerful strokes…quick and effortless….

The coil deep inside her was growing and growing…"Hurry…" she managed to speak but barely audible even to his ears. "Faster…yes…ahhhhhhh." Her world was spiraling around her. She bit her lip moving quicker underneath him. Small words were spoken into her ears…broken…yet understandable.

" Mhnmn …Ka…gome…you're…" what was he going to say again? He couldn't quite remember. It was building…the release he need to complete it and his mark is final. He would be hers and she would be his…forever…"tight…so deliciously tight…wet

…oh god, so wet and tight…don't…leave…" This was right after all…who cared what the world thought. Life was just like a dick…when it gets hard…fuck it!

"Iie…nev..er…" she responded between breaths.

"Stay…" he bared his fangs and sank them deep into her flesh below her neck.

"Itsum…ademo…(_forever_)" They were hot and wet, and deliciously wild.

He lowered his head between her breasts and smiled. She was his now and he gritted his teeth as release became irresistible to deny. One push followed another and with one final thrust of his sex he came with a burst and spilled inside of her. Her canal tightened around him…blissful friction…Lights flashed behind their eyelids as they cried out each other's name in bliss….in total completion.

His head came up ears flat against head. He was not sad but he was hurt. He could not provide for her what he needed and so lost her. At least there would always be a part of him with her and she in him.

He stood up, with his sword in hilt. "Kagome…" he whispered as the rising sun came and wind blew wisps of his silver hair into his face. "I hope he treats you right. Until we meet again into the final battle." And with that turned and returned to the village without a second glance towards the western lands knowing full well he had nothing to worry about.

He wrapped her in the sheet…their most intermit parts still joined…the scent of their union hung thickly in the air that it could be sliced with a knife. She slept peacefully beside him one arm wrapped over his chest.

She was his now and forever…nothing would change that. He smirked looking out at the rising sun knowing that they're going to be staying up late many nights. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer murmuring in content his name against his chest.

Rin had a father figure only hours before and now she had a mother. He placed his other hand gently onto Kagome's side then between them onto her stomach. Soon…Rin may even have a little brother or sister.

Regrets he knew she neither he had any…

He closed his golden eyes as sleep slowly over took him. " Aishiteru, (_I love you)_ Kagome…my mate."

The last and final chappie! Hope you like! Review! Tell me what you think. I want to do another one-shot! Should there be a sequel? Review! Flames accepted.


End file.
